Sleepy
by Nny11
Summary: B'Elanna's feeling sleepy, and it's all Seven's fault. 7/T Written from B'Elanna's PoV


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Written from B'Elanna's PoV. Light cursing, if you're under the age of 13 it may offend.

"Lt. Torres? … Lt. Torres? Please respond."

I suppose that's my cue, but damn is it hard to care at the moment. So tired;  
feel like I could sleep forever.

"Medical emergency transport for two, directly to-"

Ah crap. "Wait, wait, I'm fine Seven. I jus'…just sit down will ya?" I watch as  
she debates whether or not to listen to me. I guess I need to cut down on lying  
about physical injury.

"Cancel that order."

I'm glad she sat down, hurts to look up at her for too long. Maybe I should look  
down now, yeah. The table looks nice, comfy I mean, like a pillow. Sleep…

"You are damaged."

Jerking my head back up off the table I blink at her. "Wha'? No, nah, I'm jus'  
sleepy s'all." I grab my coffee and force several gulps down in the odd hope  
she'll stick around for the half hour it'll take for this to do any good for me.  
I clear my throat and blink a few more times to clear the image in front of me.  
"How can I help you?" She doesn't believe me. Honestly I'm just tired, all work  
and no play doesn't make me a dull girl, just a really tired girl.

"I require that you go to your quarters and sleep. Your continual state of  
activity is no longer needed."

Like hell it isn't. "Listen I've only pulled a," I briefly wonder how you would  
properly state six shifts in a row, then give up and say the next best thing I  
can think of, "double-triple shift. I'm good, I just need some coffee." I  
quickly drink more even though I've gotten a small burst of adrenaline from her  
threat of making me stop. Ok so maybe I'm more than tired. I'm a little sad, but  
who's fault is that? "Honestly, no hey, wait!" But it's too late Seven has  
already grabbed my arm and forced me up out of my chair.

"You will sleep." Her words leave no room for argument, but I find myself  
grumbling about conduits all the same. Her body is warm and I can even smell a  
light trace of roses on her. Must be a new shampoo I think before giggling at  
the thought. I lean against her fully and do my best to stagger in the general  
direction she's taking me. "This is inefficient." As she sweeps me up off my  
feet and get the vague feeling that I wasn't doing as well as I should at  
walking.

"No need to be mean." My whispered words drift up to her I'm sure because her  
grip on me tightens in the semblance of a hug. I feel a bit guilty making her  
carry me like this, but I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her anyways. I  
drown myself in work when I'm not happy, and I have never been unhappier for  
such trivial reasons. I always knew jealousy was a bad thing, but I'm Klingon.  
What the hell kind of mate would I be if I didn't want to rip out anyone's  
eyeballs that even gave a passing glance to her? "I'm sorry," I whisper.

I can feel the turbolift stop as she answers, "You have no reason to be. I,  
however, am sorry for what I did. It was childish and I have returned him to  
your care." I wrap my arms around her neck as she speaks. Still, I want to say I'm  
sorry for going nuts over her new found fascination with Vulcan anything. For  
Christ sakes, I know Tuvok wouldn't do anything like that, he's married. I need  
to get a grip, but it was hard to do that when I was in a full blown panic  
attack. And I know she wouldn't do that either, Seven is a good woman.

All the same, having to try and calm down after discovering Toby had been basically kidnapped by an angry Borg, which had been a bit cruel on her part, was expecting a bit much.

She puts me down gently on my bed. I don't remember being brought into my  
quarters. Then I feel her push his plush body into my arms and I smile lightly.  
"Yeah, well, I won' be pissing you off no more. I like you too much for that."  
Her lips gently drop a kiss to my forehead. "And I like Toby. He likes you too.  
Maybe too much…" I eye my stuffed Targ suspiciously before I drift off without  
the hope of ever getting to hear Seven's first real laugh. Stupid sleep, who  
needs it anyways?


End file.
